


Лучший улов

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hidan is a merman, Kakuzu is a sailor, M/M, Sailing AU, Sexual Tension, Temptation, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Какузу хочет вернуться домой, но его судно заполнено водой.И что это за настырный русал ошивается поблизости?
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Лучший улов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catch of the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293799) by [ThisCatastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisCatastrophe/pseuds/ThisCatastrophe). 



Зачерпнуть, поднять, вылить. Зачерпнуть, поднять, вылить.

Кажется, что вода никогда не закончится, но Какузу уверен: он заделал пробоины. Корпус его судна должен продержаться до берега. Осталось только вычерпать воду, укрепить заплатки и грести. Вся эта бестолковая рыбалка останется позади уже очень скоро.

— Эй, старик, кажется, дела у тебя продвигаются не очень.

От веса, придавившего левый борт, крохотное суденышко наклоняется, угрожая полностью перевернуться и опрокинуть Какузу в океан. 

Конечно, этот вернулся — зацепился локтями за борт шлюпки Какузу.

Это русалка — вернее сказать, русал. Прилизанные водой серебристые волосы покрывают его макушку, и он ухмыляется слишком зубастой улыбкой, навалившись на борт маленького суденышка, как животное, которое ждет кормежки.

— Кажется, я велел тебе свалить отсюда, — рычит Какузу. — Ты не настолько красив, чтобы заманить меня в воду, и я не в настроении даже для супа из твоих плавников. — Зачерпнуть, поднять, вылить; морская вода выплескивается на голову и плечи русала. Зачерпнуть, поднять, вылить. — Так что плыви отсюда подальше, сирена.

Русал фыркает и приглаживает мокрые волосы на своей черепушке.

— Сирена? Старик, я в ближайшее время не собираюсь залезать на камни и распевать песни. — Он кладет щеку на ладонь и широко улыбается. — Если только у тебя не найдется чего-нибудь каменного, на что ты попросил бы меня залезть?

— Это со мной не сработает. — Зачерпнуть, поднять, вылить. Какузу удваивает усилия; у него стальное лицо и выверенные движения человека, привыкшего к работе в море. Он видит, как соль медленно проступает на внутренней обшивке судна; это плоды его усилий, и он позволяет своему сердцу немного порадоваться. Еще немного вычерпать, еще слегка подлатать сломанные весла, еще немного погрести — и он достигнет берега. Он будет дома.

К сожалению, с пустыми руками.

Лодка наклоняется вновь: русал наваливается на борт, плеснув рукой по заливающей дно воде. 

— Ну и шторм был, капитан, — замечает он. — Тебе повезло, что тебя не выкинуло за борт к акулам, а?

— Хм. А тебе, пожалуй, не особо повезло.

Какузу чувствует, что русал нахмурился, но это не важно. Зачерпнуть, поднять, вылить. Еще несколько часов.

— Ладно, ладно. Давай начнем заново. — Какузу чуть не опрокидывается на палубу, когда русал отпускает борт, и раздраженно шипит, когда от нового всплеска в лодку заливается еще больше воды. Зачерпнуть, поднять, вылить, и, черт возьми, он снова здесь, по правому борту, прямо там, куда Какузу отправляет очередное ведро воды. Раздается всплеск.

— Доброго денечка, моряк, — говорит русал. — Не бойся! Я очаровательный Хидан, и я здесь для того, чтобы соблазнить тебя и заманить в твою подводную могилу. — Он выдает фальшивую улыбку и прикрывает рот в притворно шокированном жесте. — Ох, божечки, я это вслух сказал?

— Думаю, чтобы соблазнять моряков и заманивать их в подводные могилы, нужно... — Зачерпнуть, поднять, вылить. — … в самом деле заманивать моряков под воду. А не предупреждать их о своих намерениях. — Какузу поворачивается спиной к русалу и начинает вычерпывать воду через левый борт.

Быстрый, как вспышка, Хидан ныряет под волны, проплывает под лодкой и снова оказывается по левому борту.

— О, мне нравится быть честным по поводу подводной могилы. Каждый должен знать, во что он ввязывается. — Он подмигивает и приподнимается на волнах, демонстрируя загорелые плечи и впечатляющие мускулы. — Но поверь, прелюдия к подводной могиле… Она того стоит.

— Не заинтересован. А теперь оставь меня в покое.

— Хм. Не. — Хидан прокручивается в воде и разводит руками, демонстрируя безбрежный пустой океан вокруг них. — Тут больше не с кем позависать. Почему бы и не с тобой, дружище.

— Не называй меня своим другом.

Однако русал остается. Он плавает кругами вокруг лодки, показывает Какузу ракушки, которыми обросло днище его лодки, и ноет о том, как ему скучно. Но он остается.

И когда Какузу заканчивает вычерпывать воду, подправляет заплатки и связывает два сломанных весла в одно двустороннее, Хидан воркует и хлопает в ладоши. Это почти убедительно, и Какузу (прежде чем он одергивает себя) слегка сияет от его похвалы.

— Ай да моряк, — говорит Хидан. Какузу покрепче сжимает весло, пока Хидан осматривает судно, но его восхищение выглядит вполне искренним. — Я все еще думаю, что тебе стоило со мной поплавать. Мы бы отлично повеселились, знаешь ли.

Какузу фыркает и садится, обессиленный, опираясь спиной на нос своего суденышка.

— Да, конечно.

Мелкие волны разбегаются во все стороны — единственные движущиеся блики на теплой морской глади. Моряк знает: незачем грести в полдень, если впереди его ждет бесконечный прохладный летний вечер. А сейчас — отдых.

Мокрые серебристые волосы касаются шеи Какузу, когда Хидан переваливается за борт судна. Его руки ложатся на плечи Какузу, и тот их в кои-то веки не сбрасывает, а подбородок Хидана утыкается в чужой воротник. Бесконечные минуты скользят мимо, руки Хидана скользят по груди Какузу, теплой от пота, и его губы прихватывают изгиб уха.

— Эй, морячок, кажется, я тебя взял измором, — шепчет он. — Знаешь, ты меня впечатлил. Как насчет окунуться всего на минутку? Просто позволь мне поздравить тебя, а потом поплывешь домой.

— Поздравить меня, — повторяет Какузу. Руки Хидана, длинные и хорошо сформированные, идеальная пародия на человеческие кости и мышцы, осторожно исследуют его торс; он прослеживает змеиные извивы их пути. — Это звучит… неплохо, вообще-то.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

Какузу отстраняется и оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как маска Хидана спадает: лукавая ухмылка превращается в мальчишеское восхищение. Он победил, и вот его приз.

Почему бы не обернуть его в подарочную бумагу, думает Какузу. Он подается вперед и притягивает Хидана к себе. Рот русала, оказывается, на вкус как море, и это приятно, а еще — как яркие водоросли и тропические фрукты. Человеческий язык Какузу скользит вдоль имитации самого себя, изучая, проводя по акульим зубам и кусая сверхъестественно-соблазнительные губы достаточно сильно для того, чтобы подразнить.

Оттянуть, прикусить,

Предложить именно столько, сколько нужно,

Незаметно вытянуть единственную целую сеть из-под весел,

Сжать в кулаке серебристые волосы, чтобы Хидан не заметил движение другой руки,

Поднять.

Какузу возвращается домой не совсем разочарованным, не совсем с пустыми руками и гораздо дольше, чем он думал. Он забыл принять в расчет дополнительный груз.


End file.
